The Karasuma Girl
by BerrySaku
Summary: Karin was adopted by the Karasuma's at a very young age of 5.Now she goes to the school where her brothers go.She falls in love with Kazune but he is the enemy.What will she do? Please HELP ME WITH THE STORY by reviews to tell what should happen.
1. Chapter 1

"Himeka-chan,are you alright?"said Karin was adopted by the Karasuma's at a very young has raven colored hair with green emerald eyes, that you can stare at and never get bored,she also has the power of a goddess Athenya of war."I'm alright, was just a cough."said Himeka is sometimes weak so she does not go to has raven colored hair with dark bluish-blackish eyes. "Himeka-chan,you know how much I worry about you"said Karin."I know,I'm sorry onee-sama"said Himeka."Himeka-chan,we should go to bed now or onii-sama and onee-sama will worry"said Karin."Okay"said ,they went to bed.

The next day ………..

"Karin and Himeka,come down for breakfast"said Kirio and Kirika."Good morning,onee-sama and onii-sama"Karin and Himeka ,Kirio and Kirika were in their school uniform (the uniforms in the manga).Himeka was in her blue nightgown they were finished eating breakfast the three in uniform left for ,they got to school they showed Karin to her class since it was her first time at the went in the teacher asked Karin to introduce herself to the class."My name is Karasuma Karin,I am 13 years old"she ,Kirio said"If any of you hurt my sister I will hurt you"."It's alright,onii-sama" said and Kirika left the classroom."Karasuma,you will sit behind,Kujyou Kazune"said walked to the students were stunned by her beauty and that she knew which sat down and then the class started on a lesson.

When class was over………….

Karin went on a walk in the school garden then someone collided into just started to walk away until the person held her was a man,the students saw the scene and some ran to find thought he was going to rape her and then he hugged students saw her hug him back."It's good to see you again Tsubasa-nii-chan"she whispered."It's good to see you too,Karin"he also whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"How have you been,Tsubasa-nii?"Karin asked. "I'm very much fine and happy to see you"Tsubasa answered. "Onii-sama will be very happy to see you again"she said led Tsubasa to the Student Council she opened the door Kirio and Kirika stood up in surprise. "Tsubasa is that you!"they said together then went up to him to hug walked away quietly for them to catch up on each walked straight to the school fountain and wanted to go home and take care of her sister Himeka but she still had school.

"I think I'll skip school until exams"she thought out loud.

"That would not be a good idea if you skip might not even pass your exams"a boy with blond hair said.

Karin turned around to see who had she saw that it was Kazune.

"I can study at home so it does not matter,Kujyou-san"she replied a bit annoyed.

"Are you so sure"he said and went close to her face.

"I don't know but I feel attracted to Karasuma Karin even though her brothers are my enemies"Kazune thought.

"I kind of feel attracted to Kujyou Kazune even though he is my and my family's enemy"Karin thought.

Kazune moved closer to her face until Kirio,Kirika and Tsubasa were walking by and saw them.

"Karin!What are you doing near that boy?"they shouted.

Karin's face turned red but still seemed expressionless and shouted "I'm not doing anything,onii-sama".

"Karin I think it would be better if we take you home now"Kirio said.

"Hai!"she shouted.

They walked back to the school building to get their things and go home.

They left Kazune alone.

Kazune was furious but was clueless to the thought why.

Karasuma Residence……………………

"Karin we don't want you near that boy and you know that he is our enemy"Kirio said.

"Hai, it alright if I don't go to school and you can tell me when the exams are coming up so that I can do them?"Karin asked.

"Okay Karin"Kirika said.

"Which boy is that Kirio-onii-sama?"Himeka came out of the bedroom and sat beside Karin on the couch. "It's our……"Kirio said before being cut off by Karin saying

"It's a boy in my class".

"Okay"Himeka said.


	3. Chapter 3

After a week that Karin last came to school everyone in the class started to wonder why she hasn't come back.

"I wonder what's wrong with Karasuma-san why she hasn't come to school"said a girl.

"Everyone is wondering the same thing"said another girl.

"Why did she enroll into the school if she won't be coming?"said another.

The next week….

"Good morning have a new student his name is Kuga in Kuga-san"the teacher said.

"Hello everyone, please treat me well"Jin said.

"Isn't that Jin the pop star that's popularity is growing rapidly"whispered a girl.

Then everyone started whispering among themselves.

"Excuse me but do any of you know a girl named Karasuma Karin?"Jin asked.

"You know her!"the whole class exclaimed.

"Yes. She's my childhood friend" he responded.

"She's lucky to have a friend like you. I'm so jealous" the girls in the class room said gloomy.

"I guess she didn't come to school today because this school seems like a bother to her too" he wondered out loud.

"What do you mean by that"the class said at once.

"Well you see she hasn't been going to school since she was home then she wanted to know how it felt like to be in a school with children her she started going to Kindergarden she thought school wasn't much. I had trouble with the schoolwork even though it seemed easy to the other students. Then when they were teasing me she would always defend me. She was tired of them teasing me so she taught me how to do all the schoolwork I couldn't one day she left and never came back"he finished.

"That was until sometime later I saw her at the beach with her brothers and was happy to see me and told me that she would be attending this school"he explained.


End file.
